He's married
by dramababe16
Summary: He's married, she knows this but it doesn't stop her from opening her door for him every time he shows up at her doorsteps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't like cheating but when Dotty does it, it's kinda hot. **

**XO**

**Summary: He's married, she knows this but it doesn't stop her from opening her door for him every time he shows up at her doorsteps. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**He's married.**

**Chapter one- Chance meeting**

He knew he had a hangover long before he opened his eyes, so he didn't. He basked in the false comfort of not having a splitting headache. He gave his head time to clear up before opening his eyes to the blinding light that always struck him in the morning from their bedroom window. It'd been a while since he drank enough to have such a sever hangover, Elena would flip out. Speaking of Elena why was she cuddled to his side? She hated it; they always kept to their respective sides of the bed which made him question why he was on the left side of the bed. Opening his eyes finally he realized Elena probably hadn't dyed her hair brunette overnight, there was no sunlight assaulting his face and oh – what had he done. The previous night came back to him, along with ache in his chest.

_She was crying, heaving chest, real tears. But they meant nothing, he couldn't hear her, couldn't believe her when she said she was sorry. His own tears made it down his cheeks as he clawed her hands off his chest storming to the door with his keys gripped painfully tight in his hands. _

_"Dom I'm sorry. Please don't leave." _

_She was behind him trying to pull him back in the door but he shook her hand off violently and crossed the threshold anyway. He worked his wedding band off his left hand and threw it in the shrub outside the house. Wiping at his tears he got into his car and just drove. Nos couldn't undo her betrayal though, nothing could. The long drive helped dry his tears, he had flung his phone out the window a few miles back when the persistent ringing had drove him mad. He was in the middle of town when he pulled into the nearly abandoned car park of the broken down bar he had chosen at random. _

_Musky, hazy of cigarette smoke and the almost repulsive stench of cheap alcohol was his only solace. He plopped down on the shaking bar stool and with a loud thud he placed a hundred dollar bill on the bar counter. He requested whatever was the strongest and young bartender delivered hoping to keep Dom's money coming. _

_He was on his fourth, maybe fifth glass of whiskey when he caught a whiff of a female's perfume mixed in with the stench of the dingy bar. His eyes had been casted down on the counter since he arrived so he turned right catching a good glimpse of her even through the haze of cigarette smoke and under the horrible lighting of the bar. She had nice long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was dressed nice-simple, dark jeans, what looked like a concert t-shirt but he couldn't make out what band, and a brown jacket over it. She smelled good, really good, he didn't know if it was her shampoo, body wash or lotion but she smelled good enough to eat. But above all that, he noticed her eyes right away; she was minding her business, nursing a Corona and scanning her phone until she felt him staring. Her eyes drew him in and it wasn't the bitter- marriage ending argument he had just had with his wife. She would have peeked his interest period. He could stare all day and imagine what she tasted like, what she felt like beneath his touch but he was married and didn't have it in him to cheat on Elena. _

_"You got a problem man?" Her voice was unexpected but he wasn't surprised it was just as sexy as she was and screw Elena, she had just ruined their marriage. _

_"Tons-but none with you. Sorry bout' the staring." _

_She sized him up once before hopping to the stool next to him and outstretching her hand. _

_"Letty." _

_Fucking_ _Sexy. _

_"Dom."_

_"Dom, I think you'll be too drunk in a few hours if you're going to have a conversation with me." She dragged the rest of her beer toward him. _

_"And you're too sober," He pushed his glass of whiskey toward her and knocked her-his beer against the glass before he took a small sip. _

_Her nearness calmed him down and before he knew it his clenched fists were released while they talked about hot shitty the bar was right in front of the scowling bartender. Maybe two hours had gone but he had drunk three more beers and she four glasses of whiskey. Silence fell over them and to spark another conversation he leaned in, clumsily staggering over to her so her hands on the bar counter was the only thing keeping them upright. He whispered in her ear so close his lips brushed across her earlobe. _

_"You smell fucking amazing."_

_The next thing he knew he was kissing her amazing lips pressed against the bathroom wall. She tasted like whiskey and cherries as he sucked on her tongue getting drunk all over again on her body. His hands began exploring finding their way into her hair undoing her ponytail and then tangling in her curls and the other under her t-shirt running up her back, her bra clasp it's destination. _

_"Wait," She breathed and pulled away when he held her bra clasp under his thumb. "I'm not that type of girl." _

_Of course she wasn't. His disappointment sunk in like a big F on his report card. _

_"I don't do bathrooms, yours or mine?" Her lips pursed and he would rather kiss her again than answer. _

_"I have a…roommate." _

_"I don't." She pulled him out of the bathroom and he followed her. There wasn't a lot of talking in the backseat of the cab as they basically dry humped in the backseat. Luckily the driver didn't speak good English and Dom told him to keep the change. His hands were buried deep in her back pockets as she led him through the dark house to her bedroom. He was pushed on the bed, she turned on one bedside table lamp and climbed on him ripping open a condom wrapper with her teeth. _

He should have known it wasn't his wife he slept with the second he felt his muscles strain. Elena could never wear him out like she did. Letty. Where the hell had she come from? Gave him the best damn ride of his life then demanded the same-again and again. He'd be surprised if she could walk when she woke. When she woke-what would he do. What would he tell her? He didn't regret sleeping with her, but he did have a wife at home. He took a vow and WORSE was what they were in the middle of. Although he doubted going home would change how he felt about Elena, he still had to do it. Maybe suggests that they should get separated. He couldn't lie next to Elena knowing what she'd done, she was just lucky he was raised well. But he reckoned nothing could fix him and Elena he knew because he was lying in bed next to a woman that wasn't his wife and he didn't want to leave.

"Morning." She turned to face him, her bare breast pressing against his chest.

"You're up."

"Been up for a couple minutes. Good thing I remembered what happened last night before I lunged for my baseball bat."

He swallowed a lump when it was evident that she wasn't joking.

"I have to tell you something." His tone was serious.

If he wanted to start something with her we wouldn't start it on a lie. She couldn't be too upset, she had taken a completely stranger home she obviously didn't care a lot for morals.

"Fuck." She sneered and jumped out of the bed reaching for her robe that was pooled on the floor next to her feet.

"What?" He questioned slowly dressing himself.

"Is this the part where you tell me I have to get tested for something?" She looked horrified and immediately lightened up when she saw his smirk.

"I don't have STDs."

"Thank God, you're freaked me out. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She tied the robe tightly around her waist and placed her hands on her hips waiting for his announcement.

"But I do have a wife."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Wait, you're upset?"

"Uh-yeah, or do you not remember what we did last night. Bastard."

"Trust me I remember. But you brought me home last night."

She laughed bitterly, "You think I'm a slut, last night was the first time I ever did that."

"Why did you?"

"Because there was something about you that made me do stupid things. Guess it was just in my head."

"It wasn't."

"Go home to your wife and get the- out of my house."

Before she went for her baseball bat he made sure his phone and wallet were in his back pocket before he left the way he came in –or thought he came in. In the light he could definitely tell that she wasn't a cheap fuck. Her small home was clean, put together. She probably would never want to see him again anyway so he didn't bother leaving his number on her coffee table.

He accepted the stares from the cab driver and his neighbors as he staggered to his front door. His ring was gone from the shrub. Elena had most likely picked it up. The front door was open and sitting in the living room was Elena and Mia- she had called for backup. He passed them both straight and went up to the bathroom to shower. He couldn't bear to look at her without wanting to scream in her face. The water washed Letty off him but it was no use- she had already imprinted on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:It will mostly be in Dom's POV but this is just a bit about Letty's life before I move on.**

* * *

**He's married**

**Chapter two- Mistakes**

She felt like an idiot, her first one night stand and she fell for the guy but he's married. It was definitely a change in her monotonous life but not a change she welcomed.

She was changing the sheets that smelled like him. She shouldn't have taken him home but there was just something about him. He made it okay for her to do things she normally wouldn't. She couldn't imagine what he thought of her, none of it would have happened if she had stayed at home and soaked in her bathtub

_She lived an excruciating normal life. She wasn't happy. Dragging her feet toward the office. She worked at a computer programming office. Hated answering phones all day without lifting a finger. Her real passion was cars but her mother was important to her than her passion for engines. Her sickle cell hadn't affected her badly until Letty went to high school. She fell sick and Letty had decided not to go to college to take care of her. _

_Shaw Technologies was the first place she had been interviewed and she had been there since she was eighteen. Five years later she was his executive assistant. The pay was good and though she knew Shaw's annual bonus wasn't because of her increasingly good work but their increasingly closer friendship she'd never be the cliché and sleep with him. They may have flirted their faces off but both had set some boundary in their heads and never crossed it. _

_"Morning boys." She sing sung as she passed the two offices before Shaw's on the third floor. Tej and Jesse followed her down the hall and waited outside Shaw's office at her cubicle while she laid out his schedule on his desk._

_The two talented young men were Letty's only friends apart from Owen and were both potty in her hands. _

_"How was last night?" Tej asked as she came back out the office one pump at a time._

_"I went home -alone."_

_"But you left early, he left ten minutes after you did. And you're still saying you went home alone." _

_They were also religious believers that Letty and Shaw were sleeping together. _

_"This is your chance to come clean before I hack into the security feed from every traffic light leading to your house." Jesse challenged, they followed her to the break room as she brewed a fresh pot for Owen._

_ "Go ahead. You won't find anything, cause there's nothing to find."_

_"What do you think?" Tej and Jesse exchanged a look and seemed satisfied. _

_"If it's not Owen then who is he? We need to run a background check before this goes any further." _

_"There's no this, I'm not seeing anyone. You guys know that." _

_"You've left early for the past two months. And you're distracted." _

_The trio walked back down to their offices where they would bother Letty at her cubicle until Shaw showed up and they would have to actually do some work. _

_"It's my mom, she's not doing well."_

_"Sorry, you must be exhausted. Working all day here then going to take care of your mom."_

_"I'm managing just fine." She assured them. She really didn't mind, there was nothing else worth doing in her opinion. _

_"You don't have time for yourself. When was the last time you've been on a date?"_

_"Since when are you two encouraging me to date. You digitally dissect anyone I'm remotely interesting in."_

_"We dissect creeps and weed out who's not good enough for you." Tej corrected her._

_"I appreciate it. But I'm fine."_

_"Your mother loves us, why don't we take care of her for the rest of the week. You have Thursday and the weekend to yourself."_

_"I'm not leaving you two with my mother. Besides, she secretly hates Jesse."_

_"No she doesn't."_

_"She doesn't but it isn't your responsibility."_

_"Then we'll just stop by and check on her tonight. You can soak in a bathtub really long or whatever women do in their free time."_

_"I appreciate it. It would be good to have some free time. Just for tonight." _

_"We got you."_

_"Boss is due in a minute." _

_They left her in peace but Tej was right, Owen would arrive by the minute. She ran down to the break room and poured him some coffee in his favorite navy blue mug._

_When the elevator doors dinged she was waiting outside with his coffee. He smiled gratefully as he took it from her hands. _

_"How was your night, how's your mom?"_

_"Fine, how was yours?"_

_"Amazing," He looked down the hall and pulled her by the elbow into his office. He set the coffee down on his desk and closed the door behind her. _

_"Went to the most amazing Belgian cuisine restaurant with Tess. I have to take you there. Better than sex."_

_"You haven't been having the right sex." She pointed out with a smirk. He shook his head. _

_"What do you say. A little piece of Belgium? Are you in?"_

_"Actually I do have some free time tonight. Tej and Jesse have volunteered to watch my mom tonight just in case something happens." _

_"Perfect. I'll pick you up eight o' clock." _

_She was excited, whenever she went out with Owen he spoiled her rotten. _

_"Can I get you anything else this morning?"_

_"You take such good care of me I don't ever want for anything."_

* * *

_Owen cancelled on her last minute so she decided to go out intent on having fun. She just didn't anticipate fun would be so hypnotic and would end up being married. She took off the green cocktail dress she wore and changed into something more casual. Knowing she would be drinking she didn't bother taking her car and called a cab. _

_"Where to?" The cab driver asked. _

_"Not sure, know any good bars but with a small crowd?"_

_"Know just the place."_

_The shady bar was exactly what she needed, she didn't know why she was so peeved off that Owen cancelled, or maybe she didn't want to admit it to herself. He had told her he was dating Tess, they kept it quiet because she worked for him. Though she was in another department it was still against the rules and Ian would flip out if he found out his brother was dating an employee. She was slightly jealous that he'd been spending a lot of time with her, only because she had him to herself for so long. She'd been picking up his dry cleaning since she was eighteen and the change was troubling her. She felt like she was loosing her best friend. She'd just drink the green monster away. _

_She'd barely taken a sip of her first beer when she noticed the stranger a feet away from her. Sexy but oblivious, he hadn't looked up since she came in. Painfully aware of his presence she text Tej to make sure they were doing okay with her mother. _

**You can't soak in a bathtub and text at the same time, everything is fine we're playing scrabble. Enjoy yourself for the night Letty.**

_She did as they told her and tried to enjoy herself. She realized someone was staring, and not just someone, sexy stranger was. She was told to her enjoy herself after all. _

Realizing she was late she paused the pity party and got ready for work. She needed to get him out of her head. The list of reasons why she couldn't and wouldn't pursue him was too long and him being married was the first on that list.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: About what Elena did it's not adultery. If it was it'd be too predictable and I don't think Dom would have done the same thing if he knew how it hurt. I don't want to keep it a secret too long before you figure it out but I also don't want to give it away just yet. **

**XO**

* * *

**He's married.**

**Chapter three- The place**

After his shower he had to face the music. Elena was gone but Mia was still there.

"Dom,"

"Did she tell you what she did? Before you try and defend her."

"I'm not here to defend her. I'm here to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry."

He accepted her hug but only barely hugged her back. He loved his sister more than anyone but he didn't want to drag her down with his emotional turmoil. He couldn't fully open up to her.

"How am I supposed to be okay?"

"With time." She patted his back and he released her. She sat down on the couch and patted it next to her.

"I can't, I don't want to talk about it. Ever again."

"Dom you can't hold it in."

"And I can't talk about it either. I'm getting out of here. I can't stay here knowing what she's done. I don't want to think about her; I don't want see her or touch her ever again. WHAT SHE DID IS UNFORGIVABLE." He didn't mean to scream the last part and make Mia flinch but screaming was the least destructive thing he could do in that situation.

"You don't have to go. She's staying with her mom until you cool off. I helped her pack some of her things."

"I'm not that kind of man Mia. I'm not taking the house away from her."

"It's just for a few days."

"**No it isn't**. I'm not living with her again."

"Dom the wound is fresh. Don't make decisions like that so fast. Give it a few days."

"She can't undo it in a few days so there's no point."

He wasn't sure what he said that made her break down but she began sobbing into her palms. It was exactly why he felt like he couldn't talk to her about how he really fell. She was just too fragile.

"It's all my fault."

"Mia it isn't. How is it your fault?"

"I had Brian introduce you two. He didn't want to do it. I forced him too. I just you two would make a good pair."

"Mia you may have introduced us but I chose to marry her. And stay with her for two years. You can't blame yourself but if you feel that bad you can do me a favor and drive me to a bar in town to get my car. Then we can call it even."

"What?"

"I dealt with my problems at the bottom of a whiskey glass."

"At least you were smart enough not to drive. Where'd you sleep anyway?"

"In the backseat."

"Oh, let's go then."

He couldn't tell Mia, regardless of how finished he felt his marriage was Mia wouldn't see it that way at all.

* * *

Letty ran into work, she was never late. Always there before Owen so no matter how she tried to tell him that everything was okay he would know something was up.

Owen was waiting at her cubicle when she ran out the elevator doors.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, we're all allowed to have late days. Even you. Take a breath."

She dramatically slouched until she felt the ground under her butt.

"Okay." He humored her and slouched down to the floor to ignoring he was wearing an expensive suit.

"Is it your mother?" He asked once she resurfaced from hiding her face in her palms.

"No, she's fine."

"So you wanna talk about it? It's not about me cancelling last night is it?"

"I'm not a good person am I?"

"Letty you are."

"Good people don't sleep with married men."

Maybe that should have been a secret but she chose to come undone in the middle of a professional work place. Her confession definitely threw Owen off his game. He stood up and took her arm bringing her to her feet.

He closed the door behind them in his office. She sank into the leather couch he had in the corner of her office and he sat next to her.

"You slept with a married man?"

"In my defense I only found out this morning. But it still was a shitty thing to do." She sat up wincing slowly from her pounding headache.

"I think you need some coffee."

"What I need is some more alcohol."

"Letty you're scaring me."

"I'm scarring myself. I can pick out these jerk-offs in a crowded bar-even if I'm drunk but I couldn't with him. I took him home. I'm such a screw up."

"Don't beat yourself up. He lied to you."

"Technically he didn't. I didn't ask if he was married. He wasn't even wearing a ring."

"Well there. He mislead you and there was no way you could have known."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but it's not working."

"Something I said?"

"It's not you. I can't stop thinking about him. What kind of a person am I?"

"Letty-"

"No. You know what, I need to work. I'll forget about it."

"Letty?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you are. You're not going to see him again are you?"

"Of course not."

So it was a lie, so what. She'd already deemed herself a horrible person.

* * *

Dom had a horrible day at work, he snapped at everything with a heartbeat and without. Knowing well that the world hadn't screwed him over and it was just Elena didn't stop him from snapping at everything. At the end of the day he felt crappier than he did when the day begun. He got home, showered and was planning to sleep off his pain. But plans changed, he found himself driving to the bar late that night with one intention and it wasn't to get drunk.

The odds weren't good that she'd be there but he needed to try. Needed to see her. He wasn't sure what for. Maybe to apologize again or maybe he wanted to feel connected to her again. Pulling into the parking lot he took several deep breaths. His phone interrupted his prep.

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"Yeah I got that. I'm in your living room."

"Why?"

"Well since your wife isn't here I figured you would want a warm dinner."

"That's why I'm out getting dinner. Leave it in the fridge and I'll eat tomorrow. Thanks."

"I'm worried about you."

He barely heard what she said as he stepped through the bar and saw her. He shouldn't have been able to recognize her with her head on the bar counter and her dark hair covering her face like a veil but he knew it was her. And he knew exactly why she was there.

"You know what Mia I'm about to do a lot better." He closed the phone down without waiting for her response.

He sat on the stool next to her and she turned her head when she heard him but didn't sit up. He leaned down and placed his head on the counter facing hers.

"I was hoping you'd be here."

He found her smoky voice incredibly sexy, he wanted to claim her right there and then.

"So was I."

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes the moment he touched her. It occurred to him then that whatever was happening between them might have been confusing and wrong but it was definitely mutual.


	4. Chapter 4

**He's married. **

**Chapter four- See you again**

"I didn't think you'd want to see me after this morning. Trust me that wasn't my finest moment."

She finally sat up and ordered a beer.

"I believe you. And I don't usually have such a putty mouth."

"I don't believe you."

She laughed and nodded.

"Maybe I do but I had good reason to this morning."

"I'll give you that."

They fell silent as she drank her beer. Dom didn't know how she was able to drink after their binge the previous night. He was actually having a hard time stomaching the stench of the alcohol.

"You okay there?"

He didn't want to answer her question by puking in front of her so he took her hand and led her outside.

"I think it'll be a while before I can drink hard liquor again, and smell it for that matter."

"I'm too used to hangovers to be affected by it anymore."

They sat on an old bench pressed against the side of the front of the bar.

"You're a party girl?"

"I was, I think I have my head on straight now, though sleeping with a married man might make that debatable."

"Ah, that won't go away so easily will it?"

She shook her head and finished her beer. Dom fell silent; his marriage was a mood killer.

"About my marriage…"

"I don't want to know."

"It's over."

"You're getting divorced?"

"Eventually. If I ever speak to her again."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but she betrayed me where it hurt. It's like she sort through my emotions with a fine tooth comb and struck where it'd hurt the most. Now I don't know how I ever married someone who was capable of hurting me like that."

"I'm sorry." She took his hand in hers not knowing where it came from but he squeezed back so it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"You haven't done anything but make me feel better. I don't know what it is about you."

"Can I ask you something?"

She let go his hand and he turned to her nodding.

"If you had the chance, would you change what happened last night?"

He shook his head no.

"Me either, isn't that kind of screwed up?"

"Then I guess we're screwed up together." He pulled her down to him by the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers. She tasted amazing and he wanted more with just a brush of her lips. She opened up her mouth to him and kept him to her by cupping his jaw. Pulling her even closer he dragged her to him by her waist and she slid across the bench so they were thigh to thigh. While technically he was married, he had a single mentality and he wanted Letty so much in that moment.

The pulled apart but kept their positions only inches apart. Neither could wipe smiles off their faces. She dropped her hand from his jaw and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"I like you Dom. More than I should after just barely meeting you but I do."

"I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about you."

"But you have to. You're married Dom."

"But I don't want to be anymore."

"You can't have me like this Dom. Go make an honest effort to fix things with your wife-and if it still doesn't work out then you know where to find me."

Dom didn't know what to make of her words but just knew she was an amazing person for saying what she did even if she didn't mean it but he thought she did.

"Can I call you sometime?"

She stood up and he could see the fight in her eyes but she ultimately put her number his phone.

"I'm Letty Ortiz by the way." She said as she handed him back his phone.

"Dominic Torretto."

"Maybe I'll see you soon Dominic."

She kissed his cheek and told him goodnight before she left him at the bar alone.

Her words were echoing inside his head and he knew the only way he'd have a chance to get to know Letty was to make an honest effort with Elena.

He looked down at his phone and scrolled down to her name in his contacts. It hurt like swallowing acid but he dialed the number. His stomach tied up in knots and he would rather being doing anything than trying to patch up a gaping hole with Elena but he was doing it for the breath of fresh air that had blown into his life unexpectedly.

"Dom?" Her voice careful and nervous but he didn't hang up like he thought he would. He didn't know what alling would mean, that he'd try maybe. That all hope wasn't completely gone. He didn't know.

"Come home."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so, it couldn't be an affair story-which it is- if there wasn't a working marriage so…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't want you to hate Elena, I love Elsa and Elena isn't a bad character at all I like that she had backstory in fast five if she had stayed away from Dom she would have been perfect. Not sure when you'll get a next chapter maybe by the weekend and maybe longer my studying is coming along but Physics is a stone cold bitch. **

**XO**

* * *

**He's Married**

**Chapter six- Just a little while longer**

He smelled her before he opened the door. She had fallen asleep on the couch clutching a pillow. When he closed in the door she stirred awake.

"Hey," He said softly. He silently commended himself for keeping his cool.

"You were the last person I was expecting to talk to tonight. I'm glad you called."

"I know, I surprised myself tonight too." He sat next to her, he was in awe for a moment how gorgeous she was and how she could do such a thing. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't the first things that attracted him to her. She was striking and he wanted to look at her all day if he could. Soon they were dating and he found that her being a cop was extremely sexy.

He had fallen in love with her over a period of time. It felt natural, progressed like any other relationship and so he did what any other red blooded male would do. He married her. It was exciting, making out in the backseat of her cop car with the sirens blaring just because they could. She had more than fulfilled her wifely duties and sometimes he didn't understand how she could have been working her way up from beat cop to detective all the while making sure their home was clean and that he had two hot meals every day. He loved her even more for it.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry again but I don't know how much good that would do." She rubbed her palms on her jeans daring to look at him.

"Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying it because I'm here?"

"I am, I regret it with everything I have. It wasn't worth it. I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

"Then you need to give me some time. I can't talk about this anymore. You should go to bed. I promise you I'll try but I'm sleeping on the couch."

She couldn't exactly contest him when he was being gracious so she nodded slowly and got up.

"I love you Dom." She said to his back before she walked up the stairs.

Dom couldn't bring himself to say it back. After two years of the words just rolling off his tongue, mumbling them in his sleep, he couldn't say it back. He knew it didn't mean that he didn't love her anymore. It was impossible for him to fall out of love with someone he had that much history with but at that moment he didn't know what would come out of his mouth. He gripped the pillow tightly as he fought back the throbbing pain in his chest. It was much harder than anticipated it would be. He kicked of his boots flicked off the light then laid down on the couch. The only thing that would lull him to sleep would be replaying her voice in his head. A very small piece of him was rooting for his reconciliation attempt to fail just so he could get to know Letty better.

Sleep didn't come soon, and when it came it was restless and fitful.

He'd rather have been in a smoky bar than forcing himself to rest.

* * *

When Letty got home her mental state was a tug-of-war. She was either commending herself for handling Dom like she did or chiding herself for sending him home to his wife. He was the only person she had connected to instantaneously. Owen, Tej, Jesse, she formed relationships with them overtime. She had never taken to someone like she did Dom. She hated the fact that he was married. Unattainable. It wasn't fair on her part. But she did the honorable thing. It didn't feel like she did the right thing as she sulked herself through her small home.

She curled up on her bed fully clothed. She didn't want to be that woman but there she was silently hoping that things with his wife wouldn't work out. It made her feel horrible, it would help if she knew what was wrong with their marriage but it wasn't her place and he didn't tell her. She didn't have the right to be prying into people's married life, though in her defense she had slept with one party.

Her phone buzzed still in her back pocket and for a second she thought it was Dom but it was Owen.

"Stop thinking about married guy." He said into the phone.

"I was not."

"Now I'm insulted that you think you could lie to me."

"What do you want this hour Owen?"

"Just checking to make sure you're not sleeping with any married person."

"Very funny."

"I know. I have good news."

"You don't usually after having dinner with Ian."

"Since I've been doing so well here, he wants me to manage the Berlin branch."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't worry I'd never leave L.A, or you I'm just humoring the guy because he's offering an all-expense paid trip to Berlin for me and my executive assistant. Just to feel things out."

"Berlin, when?"

"Next week. What do you think?"

"I think I love your brother."

"Don't ever say that again. We'll discuss details tomorrow, maybe a trip will get your mind off you know who."

"Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Maybe he was but there was still a chance he was completely wrong and nothing could stop her from thinking about him.

* * *

It had been a week and almost nothing had changed, he still found it difficult to be around Elena but he couldn't say she wasn't trying, couldn't deny that there was regret in her eyes. It made thinking about Letty feel wrong, he didn't know what his situation made him ethically.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said and snapped him out of his daydreaming after she finished the last dish. He still sat at the dinner table, he'd zoned out completely as she cleaned up after them and something in him hoped that she would yell at him like she usually did when he didn't help her clean up. It would have made things a little normal and he wouldn't be reminded that she was doing anything to hold on to him.

"Dinner was good." It was a detour from their usual and little conversation but Dom saw her trying and couldn't ignore it. He could never stand to see her hurt even though it didn't measure up to what he was feeling.

"You have Carmen to thank for that. She gave me the recipe."

"You'll have to tell Mrs. Neves I said thank you."

She chuckled drying her hands on her oversized t-shirt from washing the dishes. "All these years you can't call her Carmen."

"All these years doesn't make it less weird." They both laughed for a brief moment, Dom had an ex-girlfriend named Carmen and early on in their relationship he had trouble with her mother's name. It was brief but it was a glimpse that there was still some normalcy between them. Not enough to have him lay beside her but progress was progress.

"Sleep tight." He wanted to kiss her forehead at the very least, give her a glimmer of hope but his body wouldn't move. She nodded and climbed the stairs. He listened until their bedroom door closed and almost like he were in a trance and not in control of his own body he took of all the lights off and settled into the couch gripping his phone tightly. It'd been to damn long since he last heard her voice.

Once he heard her answer he knew more than anything that she was going to make his day all better.

* * *

Letty had finished packing for her and decided that her night should be spent relaxing. She poured herself a generous amount of red wine and relaxed on her bed stretching her feet out when her phone rang. She had been hoping to see an unfamiliar number all week and answered on instinct.

"You called."

"It's still okay if I do?"

"Of course, I meant it. How are you?"

"That's a good question. I wish I knew...and you?"

"I can't complain. I'm going to Berlin tomorrow."

"Really, how much do you make?"

"It's a work thing not leisure. Trust me I haven't spent a dime on this trip."

"What exactly do you do, it never came up."

"I'm not ashamed but it's not something I tell handsome strangers."

"Uh, stri-sorry exotic dancer?"

"Shut up, I'm not. I'm an assistant."

"That's not bad."

"No it isn't, and pays really well but I don't like it being all I have to show for myself."

"Is it really?"

"I'm not sure yet. What about you, I'm guessing husband isn't your career."

"No I run a garage, DTs."

"Are you serious?"

"Not that bad-"

"No it's great. If I tell you I'm a total gear head you're not gonna think I'm making it up right?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, it's crazy that you run a garage. It must be great, waist deep in engines all day."

"It has it perks, it's not always that good of a time but I can't complain since I do what I love every day."

"I can't believe the coincidence, what are the odds that you're into cars too."

"I'm starting to think it's not a coincidence at all. Maybe some things were just meant to be."

She fell silent as his words replayed in her head.

"Sorry that was-"

"True, you're right."

"Right, so what made you chose heels and an office chair?"

"I didn't chose, I needed money and fast after high school."

"You could get back to your roots still."

"I could never leave Owen."

"Who's Owen?"

"My boss, I owe him a lot and I can't leave him hanging after so many years and I just don't want to leave. I've grown to love my job and the people I work with."

"Like Owen?"

"Yes like Owen, platonically for that matter."

"I was just asking, you of all people know I don't have the right to ask questions like that."

"Honestly I'm glad you did."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Eight days."

"I'm glad I have an international plan then."

"Dom,"

"Yes,"

"You're married."

"I know. I just love talking to you Letty. You somehow make it all better. I don't…can't hurt when I'm talking to you. Don't take that away from me."

"I uh-like talking to you to. Your voice it- nevermind. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's late I should-"

"Please don't go, I need you just a little while longer. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"Okay, just a little while longer."

Letty had the urge to give him anything he wanted and that was dangerous. It was a good thing she was hopping on a plane the next day.


End file.
